Conventional websites such as those hosted on Yahoo!™, Tribe™, Tickle™, or other web sites, allow users to form communities and groups. The communities and groups on conventional websites allow members of the group to communicate with each other and list announcements associated with the community. Generally, conventional web sites do not participate in creating or recommending groups or communities to users. Such conventional websites typically rely entirely on users to set up and create the communities and do not facilitate or automate the creation of communities. Additionally, conventional websites do not automatically recommend communities to potentially interested users.